Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword (RW!)
by Casprom
Summary: Re-Written version of the original story The Death Sword. Jack knew that there was only a person who could bring his beloved pearl back: Angelica. But to free his ship, a deal was made. He has to find the sacred Death Sword. For that, he needs all of the help of The Resistance. Will Will, Liz, Hector, Scrum, Angelica, Gibbs and Jack, survive? Don't miss this new adventure, Savvy?
1. Prologue

**_Pirates Of The Caribbean 6:_**

**_Prologue_**

The wind blew from the west, cradling the old Jolly Roger on a melody too melancholic for the flag of the blackest ship in the whole seven seas. Stately and still, the Black Pearl inspired majesty to the infinite ocean that stretched beyond the horizon and sunrise. The waves, submissive, bowed before it's black sails abruptly torn, showing respect for the scars left by her last battle, recorded on the plain and thick cloth of the galleon. Still, the ship filled the chest, confident that her wounds would heal easily, after a new adventure would call her through the horizon, and move forward with greater reputation after fighting like an old demon of the seas to defend the honor of his people. (Not that the pirates were a community worthy of honor ... But free from restrictions that could limited the dignity of an honorable act, and yes this was the honor of a pirate! The freedom to choose how to live and how to rise, doing only what feels right without carrying to feel wrong.)

The Black Pearl had fought alongside the best and the worst ships that might had ever surfed those waters. Stood firm and persistent above all, when her freedom to wear the oceans and get lost in them, was put into challenge. Hence, it's known this was certainly not the first time she did so, much less would it be the last.

The sea, could also recognized the value of those who have been protecting him, and reciprocate the favor to those who would keep taking care of 's why, here and there, some with more voluptuous audacity, in the middle of a long hug, would kiss the Galleon stumbling through, trying to return to it's motionless position, untouched, undisturbed ... Sober!

That was the beginning of that cool and calm morning, after the turbulence and adrenaline of the cannons that fell silent near to the daybreak. The Black Pearl was released just in time to taste the dry powder ready to be launched. Then a squeeze and BANG! Half a dozen enemies exploded into a thousands of shooting stars cascading over the uprising and blurred water that also became a valuable ally through that tempest night. On the other side of the fire line, not a single ship was at the height to assume a riposte, none had the gauge for this old Galleon of the sea, and as so, they were few, the ones to survive and stay to tell the myth.

A battle as epic as it re-affirmed the Pirates as the Lords of the seas, but not only… it marked the return of the infamous captain of the ship with the black sails. Known by all, his name could spread even through the waterlines on every coast of the planet. Far beyond the beaches and trading ports! His face, was printed and published through the whole Europe and through the whole Asia. Mostly besides the courts and public hanging stages, where the most of the commodore and missionaries would pay an extravagant price just for his head!

The Captain Jack Sparrow, was the man in question, and he was not in deed, an ordinary man, as expect from a being able to handle the Black Pearl. He was more likely an iconic being. As tall as his ego unbelievably extended, and with such a long chocolate hair that, it's guessed, never met the touch of any source of blade since his childhood (and that's why it was able to find a lot of rarities through his dreadlocks). His beard, fell plaited in jewels, decorated by colors that would stand out from the red bandana he wore over a palm of forehead. But Sparrow was not just a man of appearances, no, he was very possessive! Had everything he wished on the palm of his hands through all the time. In fact, he had to carry that gift through everywhere he would pass by, very carefully, or else he would lose it. Truth is, that the so special ability of finding everything he could wish for, resided on a simple and unique magic green compass, that instead of pointing its golden arrows to the North like any ordinary one, it would point to the very one thing it's possessor wished for the most. …And this was only one in the lots of magic items the Captain of the Black Pearl had used through his life!

Jack was really an interesting figure. Even to the ones who knew him for a long time! …And even the ones who didn't… well, they would probably think he was just some drunken fool playing Captain all time, but soon they would find out he is not exactly like he appears to be, by it all. He really liked to prove himself, and that's why when the ships cracked through the masts and the crews were bounded to drown into those guerilla and untamed waters, he left his golden and silvers teethes shine through a ripped and wily smile. As he had his ship back, he could daze the enemies who were all much slower than him. After the English, French, German and Spanish flags were all gone through the horizon, the pirate finally put on his exuberant black hat on the top of the dreadlocks, scrolling it with the fingers and smoothing its fold like two stones sharpening a blade.

_"Ho til the sea brings us to meet again ya clumsy landlubbers!" _

As the battle was over, and the Pearl was freed, there just one thing missing on his life: a suggestion to a next wish to define on which waters he would sail next. But that problem didn't took long to be solved, as a shadow blurred his face with more obscurity than the veil of the night, remembering him of the trade he made with the Devil. Immediately, he recalled himself, he was not alone, he haven't freed the Pearl, he could never guess what it would take him to do so… It was her. The woman aside him, Angelica, was the only person who knew the secret to free his beloved ship from the bottle where it was caged in.

As much as he, she was a pirate through blood and soul! So he knew, her help would end up being too expensive at the time to give something back for trade, what he also knew, was that the exchange would probably take him on a new journey.

Chosen by her, the trade would be a mythical silver sword, forged by God Himself when put into the world the bridge between Death and the Living. It was said such and item could only be found where no man had ever gone by and returned alive. The Bermuda Triangle.

Jack couldn't be more expectant for the moment he would hoist the sails and surf towards that new adventure. Now that he was not alone, had the Resistance fighting along with him, no cursed lands, mythical swords, magic creatures, would stop him at anything…. So as long as Angelica wished for it, Jack would sail. 'till the woman that could bury his heart would get all she ever wanted and all could offer her… The Death Sword!

**The characters mentioned in this text are creation of the Walt Disney Pictures Company, so the author's copyright are belonging to the same company previously said.**

* * *

**Yap, I'm translating the re-written version I'm making in Portuguese here on Fanfiction. Hope you like it and review for critics, suggestions, opinions. **

** Thank you for reading**

**Casprom Reikings**


	2. To Bermuda we sail!

**All the rights on this characters are reserved to the Walt Disney Pictures Company! I just wrote the storyline.**

* * *

**Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword! (Re-written Version)  
**

**Part 1: To Bermuda we sail!**

At the cabin of the Pearl, Gibbs, Hector, Scrum, Bill, Liz, William, and Angelica were sitting around a large rounded table. Jack was walking around their sits, finally opening his mouth to bring the subject that brought them to meet.

**[Jack_]_**_  
_

_-I believe you've noticed_ -

His steps cracked over the wood. Lauder than his voice. He stopped._  
_

_ -I got my Pearl back_! -

His hands landed over the arms of an empty chair.

_-...Quite recently in fact..._-

He added and his crowd sighed, everybody was trying to get through the obvious facts. As well as they all knew Captain Jack Sparrow, they would say he was up for something. Trouble! Probably.

-_But gents, ladies, don't you wanna know how the great and infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, brought his beloved Pearl back?_ -

Eyes rolled. He proceeded.

- _Well, during those blown canyons, sword whistling, and ships cracking battle,_-

Finally he got interrupted.

**[Liz]**

-J_ack! I think we are more interested on what brought us here._ -

She admitted, knowing all of the other eyes thankfully looked at her

-_ ...What is this meeting about? The Pearl?_ -

Jack didn't liked to be interrupted but answer to the damsel's question.

**[Jack] **_  
_

_-Half of the way, dear Lizzie. ...As I was telling you, and almost finishing, in the middle of the war, I found a way to free my beloved ship. But for that_-

He paused, to make Liz wait a bit more for her first question's answer. She frowned.

-_ I had to make a deal..._-

He turned to walk around the table and stopped behind the sit of another beautiful damsel. Putting his hands over her naked shoulders, and hopping for her to do nothing but sigh.

- _With Angelica._ -

Their eyes meet.

The room turned attentions to the other woman. She seemed a mystery to them, although they knew her for a while. To William, Bill and Liz, she was just a great Pirate Woman. They meet her fighting skills, and had some clues on her temper, specially high when around Jack. She was Spanish, her accent was impossible to not be noticed. But through that basic information , they knew nothing about her intentions. She used to sink for Revenge... on Jack! Something that didn't seemed to be succeeded, as Jack was still alive. Also, there was an interesting atmosphere between the two...But would that deal be part of a strategic plan to finally get what she so sunk for?

The other guys, Scrum, Hector and Gibbs, didn't seemed so doubtful on her intentions. Gibbs knew her well enough! Her complex for pulling Jack away into a battle and confronting him. Trying to make him feel inferior like nonelse ever made him feel. ...He really liked to see the two arguing as every stupid argument would have a huge point to determine the winner. Also knew that she was the only one who could really pull out something from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She was keen on that, actually. For Hector, it was still a mystery, why did Jack kept her alive after their journey to the Fountain of Youth? Both Edward teach and his daughter, drained deadly poisoned blood when he left. Jack certainly chose to save her as only one of the two would be offered to the chance to survive, if they drank those waters... If Jack had drink, none would have survived. But there seems to be a pleasant reason for Hector, as Jack told him once that she would be useful in the future. Scrum was not that sceptic about her. He knew her as his former First Mate. Knew she could be as beautiful as a goddess, but truth is that she was a Hell of woman! Although she was Christian!

So the room got too quiet, waiting for Jack to finally tell them the problem they would be putting themselves in, but it was Hector who spoke in first place, as he was tired of waiting.

**[Hector]** _  
_

_-So what is this that you had exchanged with Miss Teach to free our Pearl Jack_? -

Jack noticed the "our" and wanted to contest, but Angie cleared her throat to answer before he could do it.

**[Angelica]**

-_There is a treasure, Hector_ -

More sighs, except from Hector, which eyes shone. This was being to predictable!

- _not jewels, not gold neither silver, nothing that usual... This is beyond the materialist way..._ It's power!-

Hector rose an eyebrow. "_Something interesting, perhaps?_"

-_ It's one of the most powerful items, a man can ever possess. A sword, forged by God and much powerful than the Cortez. It can either bring life, or death, to people that are carved by her, if they are at the edge of Life._ -

Suddenly, even Captain Barbossa seemed freeze. After a few seconds, he regained composure and leaned back, thoughtful. Then he cleared his throat.

**[Hector]** _  
_

_-Would it be... the legendary..."Death Sword"?_ -

Gibbs eyes almost pumped out of his eye holes when the Death Sword was mentioned! How could Jack never had informed him about that mission?!

**[Jack]  
**

**-**_Aye!_**-**

Gibbs caughed three times before bursting.**  
**

**[Gibbs]** _  
_

_-By Davvy Jones's Locker! Jack?!_ -

Captain Jack Sparrow's loyal First Mate was nervous enough to show some stammering on his voice. That and the fact that he stabbed the wooden table with his fist, making Angelica lean back over the chair.

-_ The Death Sword?! THE, "DEATH.", SWORD?_! -

He motioned his finger to make quotation marks.

- _HOW are y...?_-

He lowered his tone to be shouting through whisperers.

-_ Are you mad?! No one goes in search of Death since "Ammand the Corsair" sent 10 ships to that forsaken Island! 10 SHIPS, Jack! 10 SHIP! ...And everybody knows of what came it! From the m_inute_ the fog blind them, the whole ships and crew were all LOST and GONE!_!-

He bent over the table, forward to Angelica and his own Captain.

**[ Will and Liz]**_  
_

_-WHAT?!-_

Their seriousness was shockingly stamped on their faces, and so Jack hurried to try to calm down the couple, and shut them.

**[Jack] **_  
_

_-No worries mates! T__hat only happens to fools with big hats, convinced of their own superiority, and who carry... "an unbelievably large ego"!...and have I mentioned that only happens to fools?  
_

There was an awkward silence when Jack took some time to think on his own words, after he saw the eyes exchanging compromising looks. Finding out that his phrase was not exactly what it should have been said to calm them down, he hurried to clear his throat and keep trying to convince them._  
_

_-I've everything totally planed __and__ figured out for_-

**[Hector_]_**_  
_

_-How in the whole SEVEN SEAS do you expect to manage this feat, Jack?_-

Again, Jack was interrupted. Something that was STARTING to annoy him...!

**[Jack]**

**-**_Maties! Let's be direct for once this time, aye?!_ -

Some grinned "- it was about time".

- _Hoy, Let me ask you something:_ -

The captain leaned forward to the table.

-_ Is there, ANYTHING we've ever possibly wished for, that together we haven't got the chance to proclaim it for ourselves? hey? Anything mates?_-

Long Silence.

- _Aye, so this is! I say, me compass, Angelica's lead, and all of your strength shall do enough to succeed this time, and once more!-_

_**[Scrum]**  
_

_-Well,__I'm sorry Jack, but, I heard the tales and I'm just wondering, "How are you thinking on pulling out a way to get us in Bermuda without being killed during the way? ...and get through that whole testing thing that is told to be awaiting us for?" I've seen you compass working, it can be really useful out there! ...but can it tell us how to avoid the crossroads in our way and garantee our safety?-_

**[Jack_]_**_  
_

_-Scrum, my compass leads me to whatever I want the most! I assure you, If our safety gets threatened, mark my words mate, it will lead us right to the safest escape that first shows on! -_

He blinked with a smile towards Scrum. But that one swallowed in dry.

**[Scrum]** _  
_

_-What if there is none?-_

**[Liz]** _  
_

_-What if you get confused, AGAIN?-_

Jack was particularly worried by Lizzie's question, but nothing he couldn't turn around and put into his favor. So by order, he answer to both. First turning to Scrum.

**[Jack]**

**-**_Scrum, there is ALWAYS a way out! -_

Now turning to Liz._  
_

_-Lizzie, in that way, you can take me bloody compass and take a look for yourself to find us a better escape then! Any more silly questions? -_

He smiled theatrically, but then Will raised his hand with the same theatral expression that Jack had on his face before he interrupted his smile. Jack rolled his eyes.

- _Why?-_

**[Will]** _  
_

_-When are you planning to set sail?-_

Jack really felt pleasant for that question, although it was still as dumb as any other... "Now!" would be his answer.

* * *

The ships were carried through the night as the wind was on their favor.

The Pearl, specially the Black Pearl, was illuminated by oil lamps. Giving to the ship a much liver soul than the other ones following her, although she was sailing to Death!

Angelica climbed the stairs and stepped out of the second deck. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, full of flowery folds with a noticable black corset tied on her neckline and back waist, in delicate red strings.

When she meet the lights, burning over the bulwarks, a shadow seemed to stand out from that delightful ambience. It happened to be that he was just the person she was looking for! "_Seems like a lucky night_!" she though when realized Jack was kind of thoughtful. She could tell that by the way he put his precious hat and black coat, aside and over the rail. He hadn't even noticed her getting back onboard his ship. ...that would mean no poke-poking for her...and she really wanted to show gratitude towards him as he was honoring his word. So, silently, Angelica walked to his side to not disturb that rare frame of Captain Jack Sparrow.

**[Angelica]**

_-Heading South? Are you sure we shouldn't make a stop before getting into stranger tides?-_

He rose an eyebrow, surprised to see her there beside him. How? He didn't knew. She seemed like a ghost sometimes. Silent. Sneaky. But it was good to feel her presence! He always admitted that, whenever he had forgotten of how different, strong, smarter, determined, and interesting that woman can be apart of any other. Yet only, just her presence can recall him of every slice of pleasure she can give him just by the sound of her voice, her temper, her accent, her eyes, her hair, her skin, her lips, the way she moves... He disguised a smile while patting his compass over the palm of his hand to push those thoughts away.

**[Jack]** _  
_

_-Have you got, any idea, of the thousands of sailors we would lose if we gave them a chance to step on land right now, Angie?_ -

He gently handed her the compass, to allow her to verify their route.

- _Even tonight, some will row away like seadogs, with the tails stacked between their legs... - _

Angelica avoided to smile in response to his point, and opened the compass for a matter of distraction. Jack saw her opening up the compass like who doesn't want the thing, and bit his lip the while he watched the arrow start to spin and gaining speed. He knew it would be the right time for her to decide what she wants the most for the compass to point to. So it was just the perfect time to tease her just a bit and have fun with it! "_A bit..._" He smiled, like laughing on his own intentions. Than his eyes looked up to meet hers, that were too busy to realize his devilish intentions.

- _Don't you fear luv, that, some of us might not return from this journey I started for you? Even ALL might but, more especially, SOMEONE?_ -

He asked her nearby the ear, and the words were automatically processed inside her brain to gain shapes and arrow suddenly stopped. Squeezed. Started to bounce. Changed direction. She was never that dumb and easy to fool. So Angelica left a pleasant smile rip her lips to let him see she knew what he was up to.

**[Angelica]**

**-**_We've a deal Jack. That's all... -_

She tried to show cool and determination on her words, and as a response, the arrow turned to point back on the other way.

Jack cocked his head to the side, when saw the arrow getting back to point South, but he was still up for the challenge! He knew well enough in how trick her and on how many ways he could poke her with that compass. After all he was the owner of the compass, and beside that, he knew she was still caring some affection for him. At least that was what she had shown him in the days before... Earlier than that, she might have cut him, fight him, argued with him, tried to kill him, made a pact with the English Army to pursue him and get him to hang... But a woman would never do that if she was not broken hearted. Which meant deception in Love. Jack knew that she really loved him. She loved him too much... and he never wanted her to stop loving him. Only wanted her to desire him even more. But then when she seemed kind of dry... the while she stood on that piece of land he marooned her... Good thing she was humidifying again! ...maybe there was still enough time to fix the cracks... or maybe her heart was never completely broken.

Giving her time to get to meet again his charmer, strong, good and annoying facets, would make her change her mind soon, that he was sure| She would never resist to him. She never did much... Maybe this journey would also be his opportunity to get back her interest on him. Not that Captain Jack Sparrow was ever that desperate to have her instead of any other woman that ever wishes him... But when he closes his eyes, and tries to find the weightier reason that got him to keep his word with her and take all of those ships and crews into this madness of finding the Death Sword that she so seems to care for; he feels like he is back on the Revenge.

Hearing canyons and bullets, swords and screams. Men jumping in flames into the ocean. Barrels exploding. Gibbs asking him for help as he was fighting against four English men... But Jack is at the ship's bow. All he can see is the war happening in the surface of the sea, ships cracking, flames, flags burning, people falling to death all in the name of freedom rights. He looks back to answer to Gibbs' calling but suddenly feels squeezed and frozen pale when his eyes capture Angelica's frame laying over a cracked boat. She could be dead, as she was so immobilized. "_She might be dead"_, he believed at the time. He should go and help Gibbs who was still alive! But an English man arrived to the surface and swam towards her. He had a really pointy sword on one of his hands. "_If she is dead why punish her even more?"_ He wondered and felt some heavy anger climb up through him as he thought that the man would harm her even more. Again Gibbs cried for help. He should really go meet with him, and stop staring at what is destined to be over...

But suddenly he saw a living sign on her. Her throat seemed to move desperate for air. But that man was already reaching her... He closed his eyes again, this time much harder and trying to think on what to do, how to react, who to ignore...! "_Ahhrg!_" Then he looked to Gibbs and saw that his sword came across a chest and used it for a shield. Jack breathed out, deeply, hardly, setting and running straight towards his loyal mate. But when a rope got in his way he suddenly screamed and jumped. Grabbed it and hold it in his own bare hands as tight as possible! Used it to swing and jump over the sea, and to fall over the damn man who was about to finish off with the damsel. Once he cut through the man's chest and got back on the surface, he pushed her body towards his own and gave her some air through his lips, softly planted upon hers. When she tossed out the water and her eyes wide opened after meeting his, she realized he was holding her on his arms, with such an unpleasant surprised expression only manage to take out a smile from him. Then he motioned his head towards her broken sword. -_Maybe it's about time for you to find a better sword, savvy?_ She seemed to try to decipher each one of his eyes at the time, but than understood what he meant. He was accepting her deal.

Even now, the great Captain Jack Sparrow was wondering why he had decided to save her and get into much trouble than just save Gibbs and live with that. He would manage to find a way to free the Pearl without her help...!

He looked up to her face, leaving the thoughtful expression on his own fade away. Again her presence. Her presence seemed to make his reasons more rational than his words and justifications could ever make!

The arrow was about to stop, and still, he didn't knew if she was only interested on their deal and not a bit on him. So he decided to tempt her before time would run out and he would lose the chance to know it on the easy way.

**[Jack] **_  
_

_-Of course we've. -_

He ensured her, answering back to her. Then slid a hand over one of hers, that was holding the upper part of the compass' compartment.

- _...and beyond that, we've nothing. ...Or do we? _-

His voice, whispering so pleading and heavy that she feared for what the arrow would turn to point at immediately.

**[Angelica]**

_-Should I recall you of my new toy?_ -

She mentioned his voodoo doll with a smile, just to tease him back. A "toy" that could be used for causing him the most suffering sensations that Captain Jack Sparrow ever meet.

Jack smirked, not fretted by her warning, but perhaps, if such a feeling would be raising inside him, it would be cause of what he was going to do to unchain the demon bounded inside that woman, just to get his answers out. He started by putting the other hand on her waist and then slid down seductively, 'til get in contact with the fabrics of the lower part of her dress. Rushing the fabrics to her flesh, and pushing it up slowly. Giving her time to try to relax with his massages. Carefully taking the dress out of his way to meet her skin, that at last, was caressed and explored without much of her notice. The contact with the fresh and soft skin crawled up him and gave him urge shivers, which got heavier as he climbed higher and higher.

**[Jack]** _  
_

_-What went wrong with the old one? - _

He breathed out.

She seemed to freeze when felt in direct contact with him. She could hear his breath behind the ear, and even feel his blood raising up in heat as the hand overlapping her own was getting so tense. He sighed, and she turned her nose away to don't smell his breath, daring to distract herself with the compass on her hands. In the end, that would be his aim. She would close it, and the game would be over, as his play was all about it's result. But suddenly his play got serious, and she had to bit her lip to don't either bit him or throw him overboard.

**[Angelica]**

_-Jack! -_

She pulled him away with all of her strength, closing the compass and sending her hand to mark his face and leave him. He walked backwards, taking a hand to his cheek.

**[Jack_]_**_  
_

_-'right. I might have deserved this one.._ -

Her eyes flamed like torches. It wouldn't be a good idea to keep teasing her... Or else he wouldn't sleep well in none of the two the sides... He could tell by the way her chest was moving that she would burst in a matter of seconds. But... hey! The compass was on his hand now. He never remembered if it did stop or not.

**[Angelica]**

-_Tú eres repugnante!__ Es por eso que jamás te guste de nuevo! -_

She had turned her back on him and walked back to the second deck. Still bursting.

-_¿Por qué no me dejas estar tranquila?! - _

He rose an eyebrow as she was walking out so stormed off. But right then, he smiled when turned to the compass bouncing on the string held in his fingers.

* * *

In the very next day, when the men were already up and working on the deck, a sailor from the Revenge, working in the crow's nest, shouted:

**[Man from Jack's Crew]**

**-**_Land ahoy!-_

He had found the Bermuda Triangle on his binocular. All the men on the ship shouted back with a happy tone.

Hector was standing on the stern, thanking God for having some brave men on his crew. At least someone would captain a pirate crew! A crew of adventurers!

The communication between the ship were easily pulled out. Hector was desirous to see Jack's expression whenever he would find out he found the land in first place. But for his surprise, all of his man were working hard on the Pearl as someone on it's crow's nest was shouting and giving time to other to jump out of the ship. He armed his eye with a monocular and saw Jack arriving to his stern.

**[Jack]  
**

**-**_Show it to me!_ –

He demanded to Gibbs, who immediately gave to him the binocular and Jack took a look through it.

Angelica showed up on the deck and walked up the stern with her heart speeding in her chest. _"Land? Already?"_, she never thought that they could get so faster in there. But when she saw Jack standing in there, her feet walked slower, with caution.

**[Angelica]**

**-**_What's the matter?_ -

Jack scared up and almost left the binocular fall from his hands when took it off to greet her.

**[Jack]**

_-Thought you'd never come back up, luv._ -

Smiled on a way that even Gibbs narrowed his eyebrows.

-_Gibbs, prepare my boys and ship to get on Bermuda!_ –

Gibbs agreed and walked away, feeling like there was some storming atmosphere surrounding Jack.

**[Gibbs]**

**-**_You heard the captain! GIVE MORE SAIL!_ –

He moved to the deck.

Jack gave the binoculars to Angelica, but when she picked them, he kept them hold in his hand.

**[Jack]** _  
_

_-Enjoy the view my luv.._.-

He said, leaving the binocular and the stairs, moving to his cabin.

Although he was kind of a threaten to her sane, she ignored him and stared to the curtain of mist.

* * *

All the other ships followed the Pearl's example.

**[Hector]** _  
_

_-Arey! Give more sail as fast as you might ya little carcasses!-_

**[Liz] **_  
_

_-More sail men! Stick with the wind!_ –

She looked around to give orders to her men and saw little William looking to the water.

–_ Will_? –

He turned to her.

– _Get in the cabin son! You'll be safe there!_ –

He smiled childishly to her on agreement and ran to the inside of the captain's cabin.

* * *

Angelica burst through the door when got inside Jack's cabin.

**[Angelica]**

**-**_Listen up pendejo!-_

He lift his eyes to her. What was that she called him? Either way, as she wouldn't stay in his cabin for sure, it would be better to warn her.

**[Jack]**

**-**_Darling, we've got no time for this you better go to a safer place luv. Things will get dangerous now… And i've some route to mark on map. -_

She could keep cursing him, or give him the point that he was right about not being the best time to get her revenge on his last night's attempt. So she sighed and leaned on the door.

**[Angelica]**

-_And you are staying here?-_

**[Jack]**

_-I'm going to stay right here..._ -

He repeated. She nodded but still prepared to walk out. When he saw her living, he remembered something really urgent to say.

– _Would you tell to my men to verify the ropes are all well tied to the wooden lady? I don't want to lose even more men._ -

Her voice was his answer.

**[Angelica]** _  
_

_-Of course "Captain"._ –

She walked out.

–_ Verify the ropes_! –

The men ran on the deck too slow.

– _Come on shark baits!_ –

Now they certainly moved much quickly.

Jack heard her cursing his crew with that Spanish accent and smiled. Leaned back on the chair and passed a hand by his beard, looking at the compass, opened up in front of him. The arrow was pointing South, but then moved around. He immediately closed it and the same with his eyes, to enjoy the last moments of quietness before the Pearl would reach the mist.

* * *

A barrier of mist involved the ships.

**[Hector_]_**_  
_

_-Keep the contact between the ships!-_

A crew man passed the a rope to another one on the crow's nest, who tied it on the top of the main mast. On the other side of the rope, a man from Liz's crew tied up other rope that was linked to the Pearl. On Pearl's turn, she sent a rope to the Flying Dutchman and which was already working on to send one to the Revenge.

_-It's better it work Jack…-_

William looked up.

**[Will]**

_-Well, these are the strongest ones…-_

The ships moved slowly into the mist until they disappear.

For minutes, nothing happen. All the ships seemed like floating on a giant cloud. No sound around them but the wood of the ships cutting slowly through the water, bouncing and adjusting direction.

But suddenly when they thought that they were making out well, Liz's ship started to move away like her ship got fished.

At her cabin, she wrapped her arms around Will, while he was making effort to don't fall on the ground. Holding himself between two perpendicular walls. The other ships immediately pushed her ship back to them and they started to sail a bit faster. When they were almost controlling the situation, It turned into Flying Dutchman's time.

Liz's men immediately tried to stabilize the ship and help the Revenge and the Pearl to push back the Flying Dutchman.

Angelica got on Jack's cabin.

**[Angelica_]_**_  
_

_-Jack! I think it's working!_ –

Jack got up.

**[Jack]**

_-Of course that it's working, I pulled it out myself! The sea knows me! I'm captain Ja_-

It was Pearl's turn now. Angelica fell on the ground and Jack almost did it too. He moved to try to help her but the ship moved like a fish trying to get rid of the hook and Jack fell on the ground next to her.

Things started to fall from the shelving around. Things like glass, metals, and things heavier. So Jack placed himself over Angelica to protect her. She yelled as things fell around them and the ground was shaking.

After some painful five minutes, the other ships finally managed to push back the Pearl.

**[Angelica]**

-_Sweet Jesus! What was that?-_

The Pearl stabilized a few seconds later.

She inspected Jack when he rose a bit his body to look to her while rubbing his head with pain.

**[Jack]  
**

**-**_Are ya alright?_** –**

She was, but he didn't seemed so fine. So when Angelica pushed his hand away from the back of his head, she noticed a few drops of blood on his fingers. He grinned and pretended it was nothing, but she could see that he was containing pain. So Angelica tried to reach him to see if the origin of the blood was some serious thing. But he didn't liked the idea of having someone looking to treat him. That was something for weaked hearts! So bent back the head, out of her reach. She noticed, he didn't want to be touched. To finish up with that embaressing situation he felt involved in, Jack stood and helped her getting up.

**[Angelica]**_  
_

_-Thank you…_ -

She said examening his eyes, while their arms were still involved, which gave her a closer pespective to decypher those little embaressed eyes. She smiled. There was something beyond embaressing on him. It didn't seemed too clear but as the silence lasted between them, they got to realize they were alone on his cabin. There was a world out there. But although that, they were still holding on to each other. Admiring one another... His hands slowly tighted over her. She swalloed in her saliva and looked up to Jack, to watch him short the space between them. Then he pushed her gently for him. She took a deep breath, not contestful, and did as he wished. But when she realized, she was the one to have even stepped forward, getting to meet him. As he had teased her the whole night, and been testing her patience through the whole morning, he should be the one to give it in, not her... She should be the on tempting him, not Jack. It was being too easy for him... Angelica looked down when felt a gentle pressure under her chin, tenderly sliding up her cheeks and giving her shivers. _"Jack..."_ She closed eyes as saw him closing his and leaning in for her. His breath was like a heat wave over her lips. She sould even underneath his, through that blinding and thristhy sensation that was guiding hers. So when the air seemed to run out and his nose rushed her skin, she got prepared to recieve him. Actually feeling the desire for sharing a long moment with him. But just as she was about to feel him. He stopped. _"Why are you stopping now...?" _She opened her eyes. He was so glued to her... Why would he stop now?

_-Jack...?_

She whispered, although it seemed more like a pleading moan.

**[Jack]**

_-The Revenge. ...  
_

He said, making a painfull grin as he moved back a little, restoring eachother's personal spaces. _"The Revenge..."_ he repeated to himself. Then realized what his brain was decyphering.

_-The REVENGE!_

Both woke up from once and for all, and realized that what he was trying to say was that the Revenge was the next ship to be trapped!

Will looked back to the Revenge a bit horrified.

Liz opened her mouth, incredulous, when she attentively saw how heavy and huge the Revenge seemed some meters away from her ship.

Barbossa was not feeling happy at that moment… All the crew was ready to fight against that spell that would take control of the ship.

**[Barbossa]**

**-**_All eyes on water_! -

Walking between the crew.

A few minutes passed, the swords roared with the wind, just like the ship's wood. The crew was ready to assume control of their own ship, but nothing seemed to happen to require them to take back any kind of control. Barbossa laughed evilly as well as the crew, but that was when suddenly the ship collapsed. It crashed on something and immediately it started to get in zigzags.

Barbossa was mad now. He used his sword to control the ship but as soon as he did so, it turned away and the ropes broke up. A flash of memory passed through his eyes. It seemed just like it happened when the Pearl turned again it's own crew. Only now, he had a way to assume back the control. He had to fight against that Power who controlled the water around the ship. So with all his strength, he closed his eyes and held Corstez too high towards the sky. The ships's ropes gained life and crawled back to the deck, embracing Hector. Barbossa and the Revenge became one. Immediately then, the ropes' tips looked for the rest of the crew, and tied them to the ship. Now the sea could even drive the ship into madness, open a hole and make it slid into it, but Cortez would order, through Hector, for Revenge to keep untouched. Undamaged. So that stability kept them safe. The crew hold to what they could get and waited until the wind stop, the rain fade, and the tides be tamed. The phenomenon stopped when they were about to cross the finish line of the fog. A change like from night to the day. The ropes fell upon the deck with as much a sensation of relief as the crew.

* * *

The 3 ships got out of the mist. Everyone looked behind to see if there was any sign that the Revenge was still reachable... All heads bent down.

But a storming sound of canyons, scared everybody! The Revenge shot fire through the mist to get rid of it and then speeded up to join to the group. The atmosphere around them was much calmer and warmer, and they could see the green mountains over the island in front.

**[Angelica]**

-_It's that one isn't it?_ –

Jack put the compass on her hands and walked back to the cabin.

**[Jack]**_  
_

_-When we get near, tell the men to anchor away from land_. –

Getting back in the cabin.

Gibbs listened to Jack's order on the stairs.

**[Gibbs]**

**-**_Prepare to get ready to anchor!_ _All men on post!_-

He repeated and the yellow and blue parrot flew away from the ropes, spreading his captain's orders to the other ships.

The men took the anchor near to the bow of the ship while Gibbs got on Jack's cabin.

At the Flying Dutchman.

**[Will]**

-_Alright, we're near ahead..._ -

He looked to his father.

- _We should reunite with them before getting deep down on there... Tell the man to anchor and give a sign to the Revenge and to the empress to do the same. ...I see that Jack is thinking on the same as we._ -

The parrot passed over his ship and kept repeating the words.

**[Parrot]**

**-**_"Men to anchor away from land." Arg! "Men to anchor away from land."-_

* * *

**To read the original story go here: s/7699038/1/Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-The-Death-Swo rd-Quest**


End file.
